DCAU JLU After Story
by Arcane Charmcaster
Summary: JLU AU Superman never donned the cape, since he was too busy running away from the government. Galatea never really had a life. What happens when these two super powered fugitives paths cross? Will their friendship go beyond just friends? Events take place after the last episode. New chapters 12/1/2017
1. Chapter 1

**This happens after JLU. In this story Clark will have never put on the cape since he has been on the run from the government. instead of superman being the world icon of heroism it will instead be supergirl. She was also the one that was put under control by darkseid instead of superman. BTW I made it so galatea and clark are not related. She is still a clone but you'll understand later.**

 **Chapter 1:Red**

Red, it seemed to be the one constant in Galatea life.

First it was the red of her own blood as Cadmus "trained" its weapon how to fight. Or at least that's what They called it.

Then it was the red kryptonite necklace she was forced to wear in hopes that its inhibition lessening properties would suppress that pesky conscious of hers that seemed to never see eye to eye with her handlers idea of fun. and when that proved to be a little to effective since it made her try to kill anyone in sight after prolonged exposure to the radioactive rock, they moved onto the next phase and put trace amounts of it her food. this method proved effective in not only boosting her aggressiveness and also suppressed her conscious, making her a very effective killer.

Once again the red of blood was seen in her short lifetime, but this time it was the blood of her "enemies" who obviously deserved to die...at least that's what They said.

And now red is the only color she can see, not because of some psychological effect but because of the red sun lamps that are the only light source in her cell. For the past seven months that cell has been her home. Ganted two of those months were spent in a coma strapped to the bed thanks to an angry blonde and an electric cable.

But the most odd thing about the whole situation was that she actually enjoyed it. Not only did the food taste way better than the artificial healthy bricks They force her to eat, but she also didn't have to wake at 5:00 in the morning for "Training". The best part though in her opinion was the fact that she didn't have to hurt anybody.

She hated violence with a passion ever since she stopped eating the kryptonite laced food, which resulted in her conscience coming back in full force making her feel sick for a few weeks at the thought of what she had done.

She even liked the staff, they actually treated her like a human being instead of an object like They did. In fact the staff was able to convince the warden to allow her access to a laptop, a severely monitored and restricted laptop, but in her eyes it might as well have been made of gold considering she was never allowed to use things like that outside of a mission.

Even if she could never leave the confines of her cell, for the first time in her short life she was...content.

 **The pairing will be Clark and Galatea. There's more on the way for this if you have any ideas for this story then please tell me ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a weapon

**Chapter 2: Just a weapon**

"You're not a person; you're just a weapon."

"No! I am a person my and my name is Kar-" She never even got to finish her sentence since the collar around her neck kept sending massive amounts of electricity through her bruised body. This pattern continued, but each time it happened the blonde girl's protests held less and less conviction each time until eventually stopped altogether.

She made eye contact with the shadowed form of Amanda Waller who was watching from behind the safety of the rocket resistant glass that made up the observation window. Silently she begged her for mercy.

Suddenly the scene shifted to different yet disturbingly similar scene.

"-Im real, not a clone. Deep down you know the truth. You're not a person; you're just a weapon, grown out of one Hamiltons little petri dishes." Unlike the other voice, this one had mocking undertone to it.

" **Shut up!"** I punched her in the face hard enough to send her flying across the room, I pressed the advantage and continued to pummel her. At that point I was seeing red, my anger was great enough to activate my heat vision which I gladly aimed at the object of my hatred.

A maniacal grin was plastered on my face, the sound of her pained screams actually making the grin widen. I probably would have continued until nothing but ashes remained but then something that I didn't account for happened, the once unconscious Steel fired a missile at me.

When I finally got back up and was about to smash the annoying cyborg, I was once again interrupted but this time by supergirl. She managed to hit me a few times before I punched her into the reactor.

I noticed that Supergirl was getting back up, so I decided to finish her before she regained her bearings. As I approached I couldn't help but taunt her.

I was so sure of my victory that I didn't even notice the giant power coupling in her hands. "When I get rid of you i'll be the only-AAAAAGGGHHHHH-!"

"HHHH!" I bolted into an upright position, my breaths coming in shallow gasps, my hands clutched the spot where the coupling hit me. Looking around I took note of the familiar red room. 'Its just a dream Tea. Calm down.'

As I got my breathing under control a voice came from the speakers in the room. "Another nightmare Galatea?"

I looked at the observation room window/mirror and sent it a pained smile. "Yeah..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...No Jerry I don't wanna talk about it. And how many time do I gotta tell you to call me TEA!"

"Sorry but you know it's against regulation to get to close to an inmate. Especially after what happened to that Quinzel lady in Arkham."

"Quinzel lady?"

"Trust me when I say that story will just make your nightmares worse."

I snorted "I highly doubt that. I doubt i'll be able to go back to sleep tonight anyways...would you mind keeping me company?"

"Sorry, I wish I could but they need someone to watch Bizzaro since Sheila called in sick. So your gonna be alone for a bit until the person on morning shift comes." The regret could be heard in his voice.

"It's fine! I'll just go on my laptop until john comes in for his morning shift." My tone was dismissive, but I made sure to turn my face towards my laptop and away from the window so he wouldn't notice my frown.

"Wait how did you know that John had the morning shift?" Jerry asked confused since he never said who was coming.

I looked back at him with a raised brow and shrugged "After being in the same room for five months, you start to see patterns you would normally just ignore."

"...Alright well see ya later."

"See ya." By this point though I was already browsing the web, looking for anything that would help me pass the time.

I was halfway through The Titanic when I felt the bed shake. I paused the movie and waited to see if it would happen again. After nearly a minute of nothing happening I shrugged it off and pressed the spacebar to unpause the video, the moment my finger made contact the floor exploded sending me crashing against the wall.

I hit the wall shoulder first so when I heard the loud popping noise followed by excruciating pain I automatically knew what happened. My training kicked in and I looked for a threat in the room only to find that not only was there a gaping hole in the floor but there was also an even bigger hole in the ceiling.

Seeing that I was safe for the moment I grabbed my shoulder and with a grunt popped it back into place. With the pain no longer clouding my mind I was able to pay closer attention to my other senses, and right on the edge of my hearing I could a hear a voice yelling. "Bizzarro am stay here!"

'Did Bizzarro just fly through my room?' I walked over to the hole and looked up and saw a pin prick of light from the distant surface. That's also when I realized something else the sun lamps were gone.

I could already feel the restoring properties of the sun coming from the distant hole. My strength was increasing by the second, my vision and hearing were also getting sharper. After standing next to hole for nearly a minute I felt confident enough to try to fly.

With a tentative jump I was airborne.

'Should I leave?...Do I even deserve freedom? I'm just a weapon. I'll probably just hurt someone. If I go then I'll be all alone again, I don't wanna be alone. If I go then I won't see Jerry ag-. Wait didn't Jerry say he was going to watch Bizzaro today?' My eyes widened in horror as I realized the implications.

Without any hesitation I flew down the hole and followed it looking for my first friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Surgery

**Chapter 3: Surgery**

After nearly fifteen minutes of navigating the seemingly random tunnel I have come to a conclusion.

Bizarro is seriously stupid. The damn tunnel actually loops back on itself sometimes.

Finally after a few more minutes I got out of the dark tunnel and into the reinforced hallways of the prison. As I walked down the hallway searching for any sign of Jerry I noticed some of the cell doors were smashed open and void of any prisoners.

' _Great some of the inmates escaped, now i'll have to find Jerry and fight some supervillains.'_ I thought with some annoyance. The likelihood of their being a villain in this prison that I couldn't handle was pretty low so I wasn't really all that worried.

Since my xray vision wasn't working yet, I had to rely on my other senses. Although they weren't anywhere near their full strength, they were still good enough to hear the individual heartbeats of the inmates and guards.

I just followed the sound with the most heartbeats grouped in the same spot. They most likely wouldn't have the prisoners so close together so the only option was that the group of people were guards. Hopefully Jerry is among them.

Finally I reached the room with all the heartbeats. I opened the door and walked in.

In hindsight I probably should have announced my presence especially with all the escaped prisoners and the most likely jumpy guards.

The moment my foot crossed the threshold I was blinded and deafened by all the guns going off. Normally I probably would have just laughed at the hail of bullets currently pelting me, but as I said earlier this is not a normal situation. With my powers as weak as they were, the little pieces of flying metal felt like I was getting hit with a hammer. And there were dozens of them!

I layed on the floor in a fetal position hoping I could just wait it out. Finally after what felt like minutes but was in reality probably just a few seconds, the sound of the guns clicking filled the air. I heard a woman's voice say my name but by that point I had already passed out from the pain.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Galatea?" A brunette woman in her late twenties named Sarah asked. "Oh my god! Sorry! We didn't know it was you!" Sarah rushed forward to help her up, only to find she was knocked out.

"Speak for yourself. I still would have shot her even If I knew it was her." A bald guard said.

This caused all the guards in the room to glare at him. "What? You guys think i'm the bad guy here?" He scoffed "Just because I'm smart enough not to be fooled by the crocodile tears of some blonde bit-"

"Shut up." one of the other guards interrupted Jacobs rant. "The reason why we believe her 'Crocodile tears' as you put it is actually quite simple. All of us have taken the night shifts for her cell block."

Jacob started laughing. "So she has a nightmare every now and then, what's the big deal?" he shrugged.

"Every now and then? Try everyday jackass!" this time it was sarah who spoke from her spot on the floor still cradling Galatea's limp form.

"How often she has a nightmare doesn't change the fact that she's a cold hearted killer." Jacob was starting to get annoyed by their insistence that Galatea wasn't so bad.

Sarah spoke up again, but this time in a more somber tone "If you saw the look of absolute relief on her face every time she wakes up, I guarantee that you wouldn't be calling her cold hearted." All the other guards nodded in agreement.

The argument probably would have went on, but it was interrupted by Galatea waking up.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As my eyes fluttered open I noticed two things. The first one was that the pain was gone, no doubt due to my accelerated healing. And the second was that Sarah was practically cradling me as if I was a baby.

"Sarah?" I said groggily as I sat up.

She looked down in both surprise and worry ''Galatea were soooo sorry! We didn't know it was you and we paniced and-"

"Whoa calm down, I'm fine see?" I raised my shirt a little to show my unblemished toned stomach.

My shirt barely went halfway up before Sarah yanked it back down. "Their are guys in the room!" She scolded while sporting a prominent blush.

' _What does having others in the room change?'_ I thought in confusion.

"What are you doing down here? How did you get out of your cell? How-" She was firing one question after another so I decided to interrupt her before she got rolling.

"Sarah one question at a time, but to answer your question in order I came down here looking for Jerry since he said he was watching Bizarro today. And I managed to escape from my cell because that idiot can't fly in a straight line and ended up flying through my cell" Seeing her questioning gaze on my last remark I decided to specify. " The tunnel he made made so many twists and turns I had to follow it for nearly thirty minutes."

''Well i'm glad you didn't get hurt when he flew through, but-"

I briefly considered telling her about my dislocated shoulder but considering her reaction to me getting hurt earlier I didn't think it was worth the physical exam and possible x ray she would demand.

"-Jerry's hurt."

Those two words made me freeze. "H-how bad?" My voice was shaking at the prospect of Jerry being hurt.

"Bizarro threw him through the a wall and a piece of rebar got lodged in his leg. We tried to remove it but the moment we moved it blood started squirting out. We don't have the supplies in the first aid kit to stem the blood." Her face was a mask of sadness as she continued. "Galatea there's a good chance that he won't-"

"Show me." I muttered quietly, interrupting her before she could jinx it.

"Follow me." she led me to a side room with only two occupants.

One of them was laying on the floor in a growing pool of blood, Jerry. The other occupant was crouched next to Jerry checking his pulse. I recognized him as Freddy, we weren't on the best of terms but I don't not like him either.

He turned around when he heard the door open, his eyes widened in shock when he saw me next to Sarah "Galatea? What are you-"

He never got to finish since I practically flung him out of the way in my haste to check on Jerry. After examining the piece of rebar that pierced his thigh and taking note of the amount of blood flowing out of the wound I came to a conclusion. "The rebar slipped past the inguinal ligament and went right through the femoral artery."

Freddy apparently doubted me "What? How could you possibly know tha-."

"I was locked in a room with a laptop and an eidetic memory for Five months. What did you expect?" I watched his flabbergasted expression with a raised brow. "Sarah can you give me a towel or a piece of cloth." I glanced in her direction.

"Sure" She immediately left the room in search of what I asked for.

"Cloth? What do you need that for?"

"I need to cauterize the wound after I pull the rebar out, and I don't want him to bite his own tongue off." Although I managed to keep a calm exterior, my insides though felt like they were trying to climb out of my mouth.

"Oh." His skin paled at the thought of burning Jerries flesh.

' _He has no right to feel that way considering i'm the one who's actually going to burn him.'_ I thought a little angry at his expression.

"Ok I got the cloth, what's next?" Sarah came back in holding what looked to be a torn shirt.

I took it from her and placed it in his mouth to act as both a gag to block his screaming and to ensure his tongues survival. "Now you hold him down, I don't him moving around when I try to seal up the wound."

Once they got into position I took a deep breath and gripped the piece of metal. With a quick yank Blood started to gush from the wound, I concentrated on the wound and let loose a thin beam of concentrated energy.

Everything was going fine and according to plan until my heat vision started to flicker in and out. _'No! I have to finish this!'_ putting all my concentration into keeping the beam going for just a few more seconds. _'... and done! YES! I saved Jerry!'_ I was so happy I didn't even notice my vision start to darken until I was in the process of passing out.

Right before the darkness engulfed me another thought struck me _'I saved someone?'_

 _Well I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. The next chapter will introduce Clark. Please review or PM me._


End file.
